danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Stick Ranger. It determines the element of the weapon. When the mouse rolls over the weapon, the type of the weapon is revealed, along with other features of the type shown. For example, "20% Slow" means that the weapon slows down the enemy by 20%. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical (Ph) The Physical type is the most common weapon type, and is the type of all starter weapons. Usually, weapons of this type do not have special features and do not use MP. There are some exceptions to this rule (e.g. Needle Glove, Thorn Whip and Thorn Ring). Thunder (Th) The Thunder type weapons have a special attack - often bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons usually have a wide range of damage, and in most cases, with a minimum AT of 1. This type is usually shown on the weapon by the color yellow, except for the Lightsaber 4, Homing Laser, and Homing Laser Beam, which are green. The Lightsaber 6 is also blue instead of yellow. Thunder weapons act similar to physical weapons; they do damage only without another effect. Fire (Fi) The Fire type weapons have fire attacks. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damaging enemies in contact with it, and usually lingering on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon usually by the color red, except the Charge Punch, which fire is shown by the color blue. Some Fire weapons also create flames. Explosion weapons are fire type too, but they work slightly differently. They do splash damage, do not leave fires lingering around, and are usually shown by the color orange. Note: Fire weapons (not including most explosion weapons) are generally effective against immobile species (Trees, Mushrooms or Cacti) but are nearly useless against flying or swimming enemies (such as Bats, Dragons or Fish). They are also ineffective against species which move very fast like Snakes or Wheels, unless using the bait strategy. Ice (Ic) The Ice type weapons have ice attacks, which slows down an enemy's movement speed and attack rate for 10s, while dealing damage. However, the speed of projectiles from slowed enemies are unaffected. The slow effect stacks too. This type is shown on the weapon by the color blue. Note: Ice weapons are generally effective against bosses, or enemies with quick and/or damaging attacks. Poison (Po) The Poison type weapons use a special attack to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is poisoned, it will receive damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon. However, the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. The poison, however, doesn't stack. This type is shown on weapons by the colors green or purple. Note: Poison weapons are usually quite effective using the Hit and Run strategy, and when dealing with enemies with large amounts of LP. Freeze (Fr) The Freeze type was introduced in ver2.5 BETA. It completely deactivates an enemy for some time, while dealing damage. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the colour blue, but of a lighter shade than Ice). Most freeze attacks from weapons have very short Freeze time (<1s). Note: All bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze attack (-80% to 100% of the Freeze time), except for the Pink Boss Gel Spider. Also, enemies can only reduce the effective time of the freeze effect, but not the freeze damage (including enemies immune to freeze effects, such as the Tan Big Box Snake). Trivia *If an enemy is poisoned first and then frozen or slowed, it will turn blue. However, if the enemy is frozen or slowed first, it won't turn green after it is poisoned. *Magicians, Priests and Gunners never require MP for special weapon effects. *Fire does not stop burning under water. In addition, Fire won't melt Ice or Freeze, but will melt snow in the Snowfield series. *Physical is the only weapon type without special, restricted Compo items. There are some compo items which increase physical damage, but those can be combined with weapons of every type and they might have other combination restrictions, such as for certain weapon classes. *So far, only the Priest and Whipper's weapons have all 6 types. List of weapons and compo items by type The only compo items which have a certain type are jewels, charms and spirits. Jewels can only be equipped to weapons of the same type while charms and spirits can be equipped to any weapon. List of enemies with resistances by type Resistance to Physical Resistance to Thunder Resistance to Fire Resistance to Ice Note: Enemies with a resistance with Ice will take less damage when an Ice attack is dealt on them. The Slow Time is also reduced from the original 10s. Resistance to Poison Note: Enemies with a resistance to Poison reduces the length of the Poison effect. However, most of them are completely immune to it (which basically means that Poison length is eliminated). That means that for the Double Poison 2 (Arrow) the initial damage of the arrows itself is treated as physical damage, but the bonus AT is completely ignored. Resistance to Freeze Note: For most enemies that are resistant to Freeze, the Freeze time on those enemies is reduced drastically (usually by 80%, 90%, 95% or 100%). But note that no enemy reduces Freeze damage, just the freezing effect. All bosses except for the Pink Boss Gel Spider are resistant to Freeze to some degree, including small-sized bosses. List of enemies with weaknesses by type Category:Stick Ranger stats